No Take Backsies
by JPNCIS
Summary: Truth or Dare! Poker was getting boring, for everyone but Gibbs. Grace has a better idea. Yes I am fully aware that this is a ridiculous idea and Gibbs, Jack, Fornell and Grace wouldn't do such things... but what if they did? What is Grace up to? Rated T for coarse language and well you'll have to read and see.


So I know this definitely wouldn't happen but that's what fanfiction is for right?

This is what happens when I can't sleep and an idea is bugging me. Apologies for the mistakes, it's late and I'm tired and laughing too much at how ridiculous this actually is. Enjoy

. . . . . . . . .

The night was getting way late. Later than their usual poker games lasted because this time Jack had a secret weapon which no one could figure out. This time she'd managed to win two rounds against the mighty Gibbs at poker but he nipped her in the butt pretty quickly once she started to get too cocky.

"This is no fun." Grace slouched back in her chair, slamming her hand of cards on the table. "Fold."

"You know at some point you have to let us win, otherwise we won't play to play anymore Gibbs." Tobias chucked his cards in.

Gibbs just smirked and held his hand. "Where's the fun in that?"

"The fun is watching you grump and give over your mountain of cash." Jack chucked in another dollar. It was late, her stash of cash was running thin.

Gibbs didn't say anything, just looked at his cards waiting for Jack to reveal hers.

"Oh no you don't, lay out cowboy." She took a sip from her tumbler of bourbon and watched Gibbs looked down at his cards and back at her. "On three."

And that was it. Gibbs had finally taken all that they had. He snickered like he did every time and raked in the cash.

"This is how he lives on a Government salary. Stealing it from his friends." Tobias grumped, drinking his beer.

"Seeings we are all out of cash for this evening and to have some kind of upper hand from Gibbs I say we try another game." Grace got everyone's attention at this, well except Gibbs. He was taking a long swig from his beer.

"Oh no, it's late-" Tobias saw the glint in Grace's eye. He knew nothing good would come from it.

"It's Friday night, you've got nowhere to be tomorrow." Jack waved him off. Maybe she'd had one too many bourbons.

"As I was saying, Truth or Dare." She said in a low confident tone, like she hadn't just suggested a game amongst her very mature friends who weren't still in High School.

Tobias slightly choked on his beer and slammed the bottle back on the table. He must've heard her wrong, surely.

"Truth or Dare?!" Jack was shocked, more so that Grace had suggested it but even more that she was considering it.

Tobias looked at Jack then back at Grace. No he did hear it correctly. He laughed and shook his head.

Gibbs was quiet, he was sitting across from Grace and they were now staring at each other. Grace trying to draw an answer out of him.

"I'm defintely going to need more to drink if this is even remotely a possibility tonight." Tobias got up and swung around, placing his hands on the back of his chair looking back and forth between Gibbs and Grace.

"No."

"Yes." Everyone snapped their heads in Jack's direction. She was looking at Gibbs, daring him. He smirked and she knew she had won.

"Beer it is." Tobias walked to the fridge.

"You keep drinking and you can't drive." Gibbs couldn't believe what was happening. He'd just said no but something in Jack's persistence made him falter. Jack always made him falter.

"You got three bedrooms upstairs Popeye and a comfy couch. Think we'll manage." Grace gave a half smile at her success. Oh boy was this night about to take a left turn. She knew exactly what she wanted to get out of it and felt kind of bad for Jack who seemed so eager but had no idea of Grace's plans. Gibbs on the other hand was back to staring at Grace. He definitely knew something was up.

"Never said there were beds in 'em" He shrugged, not leaving Grace's gaze while he took another swig of his beer. There were of course beds in them, ones that hadnt been slept in since the last power outage but they would do. Most of them would probably be too drunk to care.

Everyone got their respective drinks. Gibbs turned to bourbon and downed a glass before they even started. Jack had topped up her tumbler with bourbon while Grace had her Scotch and Tobias was the beer man. This time they moved to the lounge area. Something a bit more comfortable for them to get drunk in Jack reasoned. She was at the end of the couch closest to the fire, Grace was beside her and Fornell was on the bend and Jethro beside him.

"Who goes first?"

"Me." Gibbs spoke up. "My house, my turn." If he was being dragged into this, he might as well get the first shot off.

"I feel like this may have been a major mistake." Tobias could only imagine where Gibbs would go with this.

"Wait, first some ground rules." Grace put up her hand. "You can't pick on the same person every turn and no take backsies. Proceed." She smirked at Gibbs and sipped her Scotch.

He knew who he really wanted to pick on but knew that it would give too much away if he started that right now. Best to go for the person who got them all into this mess in the first place.

"Grace..." He waited for her to pick one but the Scotch must be slowly her thinking because she didn't pick up. "Truth or Dare?" Never had he been more shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. He took another long sip of bourbon.

"Dare." How bad could the dare be coming from Gibbs? Really.

"Dare ya to drink a full bottle of beer." He knew it wasn't the best dare in the world but his plan was to get her sloshed enough that her mind games wouldn't work.

"That's foul. But a dare is a dare." She grumbled, Tobias handed her his recently opened beer which was un touched and hopped up to get another one for himself.

Grace did her best to down it in one go but she hadn't skulled another in years.

"Probably best to sip the rest." Jack looked at her friend, she'd downed a few beers back in the day and knew skulling a full beer wasn't the best idea after drinking just scotch all night.

"Disgusting." She sipped the beer again but had to take a nip of her scotch to make it taste somewhat decent but that just ruined the flavour of the scotch. "My turn, Jack?" She turned to her friend trying to hold back the glint in her eye. She knew Jack well enough that a dare wasn't an option, yet.

"Truth." Jack was nervous, she knew Grace wouldn't do anything that was strictly between them but she did know how to twist it just enough.

"When was the last time you had a decent date?" Grace sipped the last of her beer and gladly slammed it on the table and picked up her scotch giving Gibbs a death glare in the process. He would not win this game too.

"Well, you said decent so." She had to think, but then she realised thinking too hard gave away everything. Dam her almost drunk brain for not thinking of an answer fast enough. "I'd say well over a year ago."

"A year?" Fornell had no filter.

"She said decent." She saw Gibbs raise an eyebrow. "I don't fuck and tell." Ok, she really needed to think before she spoke.

Tobias almost spit out his beer from her remark and then saw the stare happening between Gibbs and Jack and rolled his eyes. Then he noticed the slight chuckle Grace had going and knew she had gotten exactly what she wanted.

"Then I guess it's my turn." Jack smirked at Gibbs, oh how she wanted to ask him but fairs fair. "Tobias?"

"Oh me? Truth." He really thought she'd jump at the chance to get one over on Gibbs.

"Truth, let me think." She really had nothing for the guy. Everything running through her mind was about Gibbs. Then it clicked. "Tell us an embarrassing story about Gibbs." Oh she wish she had her phone to capture the horror on Gibbs face.

"Hey! That's cheating. You have ta get him to reveal a truth about himself." He grumbled. Oh Jack had balls alright.

"Never said that at the beginning of the game." Grace loved where this was going.

"Oh the memories running through my mind right now." Tobias had the slyest and happiest grin on his face that you could ever see.

"Careful, you gotta sleep here tonight." Gibbs threatened.

"What you going to put my hand in a warm bowl of water? Guess who had to clean that up." He looked at his friend and knew a dozen stories to tell. Ones that would surely sour both their nights but one maybe that wouldn't. "Was about ten years ago, maybe more. Went out drinking instead of staying in to drink." He looked at Gibbs who realised the story he was telling and saw the relief in his friends eyes. "Been a while for me, assuming it was a while for you too. A couple of drinks in, woman comes up to us well Jethro and starts chatting him up. Pretty, good humour, they get chatting. I'm a nice friend so when Gibbs turns to me after a while, I give him the nod to leave." Grace and Jack are looking at him waiting for the penny to drop.

"I get about as far as the car before..." Gibbs looked back to Fornell to continue.

"Before she turns and tells him the prices for the night." Tobias chuckles and Gibbs just shakes his head. Grace and Jack snort with laughter.

"Oh cowboy. Didn't notice the short dress?"

"Oh he noticed." Tobias laughs into his beer.

"Dam those long legs." He shook his head and took a swig of his bourbon before realising the information he just gave away.

Jack hummed, thinking about what he just said. So he was a leg man. Probably why she'd caught him a few times watching her walk towards him in the bullpen and walk away from him out of the elevator.

"So I guess that leaves you cowboy." Tobias turned to Gibbs drawing out the cowboy and hearing a grumble from the other end of the couch. He knew that was a name only reserved for Jack and she wasn't pleased with his use of it. And he could tell Gibbs wasn't either.

"Truth." A dare was way too risky coming from his long time friend. Well a dare was way too risky coming from any of them really.

"How do you get that bloody boat out of your basement?" Everyone laughed.

"If I tell ya, I'm gonna have to kill ya." Gibbs smirked but the others weren't taking it. "Fine-"

The night carried one, truths being spilled, laughs being had and they had to be on their fourth round of drinks and third round of questions before Grace finally got to her moment. Still drunk but definitely not as drunk has the rest.

"Now Jethro.." She drawled his name out. The scotch speaking his first name. "I dare you to kiss my lovely friend here, on the lips." Grace looked at Jack who had stopped mid sip to look wide eyed at Grace then at Gibbs.

"What?" Jack looked from Gibbs back to Grace and then saw Tobias's grin bigger than the sun. He knew this was coming. She wouldn't put it past them to have thought of this all along.

"Grace I-"

"You can't back track." Tobias added, seeing the nerves cross Gibbs usually stone-cold exterior.

Gibbs looked at Jack who was still in shock but looking back at him to see what to do next. She looked down and he saw how shy she all of a sudden looked and knew this wasn't how he wanted their first kiss to be. Not that he'd thought about kissing her, oh hell he thought about kissing her every dam day.

"Can't back out now Marine." Jack saw his nerves and she had many of her own but this was a game, a game she was enjoying and if it meant she'd get a kiss from Gibbs then she'd try to hide as best she could how much she'd enjoy it because he certainly didn't look too keen.

Gibbs nodded to Jack and she gave him a slight nod in return. Getting permission, he stood up and Jack did as well. All of a sudden, he felt like a teenage boy again in his friends basement playing spin the bottle with a bunch of his friends. They met half way, Gibbs reached up to cup her cheek with his hand, he almost hesitated but kept it clean. He held her there for a second, looking into her eyes to see if she had any reservations but he couldn't see anything. Either that or the alcohol was clouding his awareness.

"Just get it over with already." Grace couldn't look away. She guessed Fornell couldn't either.

Gibbs had completely forgotten about the others in the room until then. Having Jack so close that he could smell her, the bourbon lingering in the air between them, he closed the gap and kiss her.

His touch was soft, gentle and over way too quickly for her liking but it was a dare after all, he didn't really want to kiss her right? The look he gave her when he pulled away confused her. It was like his eyes got darker, pupils dilated slightly and a spark fired between them.

"Well that's the end of that. I'm off to bed." Grace was pleased she'd succeeded and knew no one had the brain capacity to carry on.

"Got what ya came for Doc?" Gibbs couldn't believe her, she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Only time will tell." Grace smirked and started towards the stairs. "Which room Popeye?"

"Turn right, second on the left. Tobias you right with the couch or ya want the spare upstairs?"

"Where am I sleeping?" Jack's head finally came back to the conversation at hand.

"Depends where Tobias picks otherwise master or the other spare." Gibbs watched Grace walk up the stairs with no other comment. He'd probably get questioned the next time they had a session or drinks.

"Wait you let her take the master?" Tobias almost sounded offended.

"Yeah." Gibbs glared at him, did he really need to explain why?

"Right. Couch it is." He put his feet up on the couch so he was lying length ways, shifted a cushion into the right position under his head and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over his legs and middle. "Night."

"Night." Jack checked the front door, purely out of habit, she saw the lights turn off around her and turned to look at Gibbs.

"Ladies first."

"You just want to look at my legs again." She laughed at Gibbs sudden wide eyed expression and red tipped ears. Then there was a not so subtle cough from the couch behind them.

Gibbs couldn't believe he'd let that slip, amongst many other things that would come back to bite him from tonight's shenanigans. Jack had to hold onto that particular one, why?

They reached the top of the stairs and Gibbs flicked off the stairwell light. The only illumination now coming from the end of the hall toilet light with the door half way closed.

"Master's the comfiest, if ya need anything just give me a shout." He went to leave to head into the next bedroom but she grabbed his bicep. His muscles twitching under her grasp.

"I can't take your room, that's silly." She whispered, fully aware that Fornell was just downstairs and Grace was only two doors away.

"Just take it Jack." He whispered back, not wanting to argue right now, not with her, not in this light. The light highlighted off her eyes, making them look even more golden and rich than they already are. Not to mention what it did to her body. Gibbs was drawn closer, Jack's hand moving from his arm to his chest, almost holding him from getting closer.

"No." She fought back, he was close now, he hand moved quickly when he stepped closer. She didn't mean for it to feel like she was putting distance between them, well maybe she was. They had kissed only a few minutes ago and now he was letting her sleep in his bed? It would smell like him, it would drive her crazy and no sleep would be had.

"Jack." he growled, pushing against her hand.

She wasn't sure if the alcohol made her do it or give in to it. He was so close and so tempting. The hand on his chest, grabbed what fabric it could find and tugged him the final distance. Her lips connected with his and this time it wasn't a soft, quick, see you later. This time she melted into him, his hands threaded into her hair and she moaned into the kiss. That spark that was there before was on fire and burning hot. They drew back for no other reason than for air.

Her hand gripping his shirt connected with his and she tugged him after her as she walked into the master bedroom. There was no further argument. Gibbs closed the door behind them and the other spare bedroom hadn't been needed after all. Tobias would probably complain eventually but for now this was going to be their little secret.

. . . . . .

This was far too amusing not to write out and post. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. Now I'm going to sleep and maybe get some nice reviews in the morning? Have a great weekend!


End file.
